To See You Again
by Tokubetsu Rin
Summary: "This is his entire fault! If he hadn't cheated on me with that fucking whore it would never be like this. Damn him. Damn his good looks. Damn his personality. Damn everything! I swear that he will never know anything about this thing! I really wish that fucker go to hell!" A white haired bastard and a blonde whore. Karin's life would never get any better. AU
1. Chapter 1

The white stick shook in her hands. She clasped a shaking hand on her mouth. Beads of crystal forming in the corner of her eyes. Karin just stared at her sister eyes filled with regret, sadness and hope. The raven tried to convince her sister that it will be fine.

"Karin-chan…" her sister's eyes looked at her gray ones.

"Its… fine Yuzu don't worry about it." Karin looked away unable to stand there just staring at her sister looking like she would faint in any minute.

"FINE?!" she flinched at the sudden tone of her voice.

"Yuzu don't shout! Ichi-nii can hear you!" ash gray orbs darted from her sister to the door; panicking.

"This is not fine Karin-chan! Its positive." Her sister's eyes stared at her with understanding but she doesn't miss the panicking edge of her voice.

"Then we'll make it fine." She said simply. Pale and shaking hands that give away the worry she's carrying held her sister's shoulders firmly but not enough to make the other flinch. Karin started with a stern but pleading tone.

"Yuzu, no one should know anything about this. Goat chin or even Ichi-nii we have to hide this while we can. "

"But Karin-chan! Tousan can find it out sooner or later and Ichi-nii is at home for two weeks! We can't afford to hide this with both of them here." Yuzu wiped a sweat on her forehead.

"How do you suppose can we hide this for how long you want? Surely you can't hide this forever."

"I know! I know! That's why I contacted Tatsuki-san already. She said that I can stay at her apartment for a while." The problematic twin started packing necessary things. Bags. Clothes. Hygiene necessities.

"You mean Tatsuki-chan knew about this?" her other half said while hastily picking a few of her oversize clothes.

"Yeah. She's the one who caught me puking out my breakfast a few times. And the one who suggested I buy that freaking stick!"

"Karin-chan…"

"This is his entire fault! If he hadn't cheated on me with that fucking whore it would never be like this. Damn him. Damn his good looks. Damn his personality. Damn everything! I swear that he will never know anything about this thing! I really wish that fucker go to hell! Telling those stupid words for nothing! How dare he? I'll show him the pain he caused me. He's useless! He's—a…freak… I… hate…him…I-…"

"Karin-chan… shhh… Its fine… I'm here." Yuzu hugged her sister tight. This isn't her Karin-chan. The Karin-chan she knew never cried. Never show weakness. And the one who's protecting her from pain. She took her tomboyish twin for granted. She's always used to her sister comforting her. But its different from now.

_Don't worry Karin-chan I'll be the one to protect you from now on._

_~0~0~0~0~0~_

Karin held her big stomach while her eyes were scrunch in pain. She went to the living room and sat on the couch. Reaching for her phone, she began to dial Tatsuki's number. Her due date was supposed to be next week, but it looks like her little brats already wanted to come and see the world today. She groaned when she felt another contraction.

"Tatsuki… Come on answer the-ah...phone…" after a few more rings she decided to call Yuzu instead. Even after nine months she managed to hide her pregnancy to Goat – chin and Ichigo with the help of Yuzu and Tatsuki.

It was a hard year for her especially when she saw that bastard's face a few days after her discovery of her pregnancy. It took all her courage and self control not to sock him in the face and tell him that she's pregnant with his child-children. Yes. Unfortunately, she's been pregnant with twins, she's not that disappointed though, she's still happy. It doesn't matter whether this is going to be hard for her since she got pregnant at the age of twenty. All she cared right now is for them to be healthy when they come out.

And finally, Yuzu managed to answer the phone. She sighed in relief but her happiness was short lived when she felt another contraction that made her cry in pain.

"Karin-chan?" Yuzu asked worriedly.

"What's happening?" she felt her sister starting to panic.

"Yuzu, I… ah… ne-ed to go to …ahh… the ho-spital…" she said between gasps. Karin felt sweat sliding down her face.

"I'm calling an ambulance!" Yuzu, was panicking in the other end of the phone.

"Yuzu… no… ne-ed ju-st… give me a-" she was cut of by the opening of Tatsuki's apartment door.

"Karin-chan!" her sister's ear splitting cry made her cringe.

"Yuzu, don't shout! neighbors might hear-" Her eyes widen when she saw Yuzu's companions. Goat – chin and her brother. Ichigo's scowl screamed nothing but seriousness while his father had his jaw set though his eyes gave away the worry that she knew she was the reason for.

She glared at her twin whose worry had doubled when her eyes landed on her.

"Yuzu! Why did you have them with you?" she hissed through the pain. She shut her eyes when she felt a strong pain on her middle.

Her brother frowned deeper and Goat-chin shook his head then sighed.

"You should've told us Karin-chan." Her father looked at her disapprovingly. Before she could reply back another surge of pain hit her.

"Sa-ve that…lat-er…they-'re…co-ming out." She gasped out. Wordlessly, her brother carried her out of the apartment and sat her in Yuzu's car. He drove so fast to the nearest hospital nearly bumping on a truck that was also driving in an irate speed.

When they arrive, her twin frantically waved to the nurses on duty and everyone panicked at her expense. She was put in a stretcher and is sent to the emergency room.

Throughout the whole affair, both Isshin and Yuzu noticed that Ichigo was silent.

~0~0~0~0~0~

After a few hours of waiting a nurse finally came out and was already bombarded of questions by a worried Goat chin and a frantic Yuzu.

"What happened?"

"Is she alright? "

"How are the twins?" Yuzu asked with worried eyes. Isshin put a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder then turned to the nurse.

"How is she?" His voice dripping with worry.

"She's fine. The babies are healthy but…" she cut the sentence off and looked at the three of them.

"Are you her family?" The nurse asked with certainty. Both nodded as they waited for her to finish her first sentence.

"The twins seem to get their genetic material from their father. And speaking of the father where is-" she was cut off by Yuzu he gave her a pointed stare. The nurse seemed to catch what she means and bowed apologetically.

"Ehem… She's inside you can go see her now." She moved away and walked to the nurse's desk.

Both of them were surprised when Ichigo went ahead of them inside. They all stopped at the door when they saw the scene on the other side. There was Karin, holding two bundles one in each arm. She's cuddling them and cooing them with a loving smile.

"Karin-chan…" Yuzu looked at her sister and Karin stared at her twin with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Yuzu… look! They're so adorable." Her twin holds her other child and started to repeat Karin's actions a while ago.

She was so happy. Her children had been healthy and nothing went wrong during the operation. And her family left her to breast feed her baby boy. Though the twins looked nothing like her since they had their father's white hair and teal eyes which she adored and loved for years. The Kurosaki smiled when her little girl yawned cutely and opened her big eyes at her. She smiled. She guessed that the only thing she got from her was her pale skin.

"So… " Her brother suddenly asked. She looked at him a little surprised since she hadn't heard him enter the room.

"What will you name them?" She knew his obvious silence was because of her so before anything else.

"Ichi-nii… I'm sorry," She looked at her children who're sleeping in her arms.

"I didn't mean to hide this from you. It's just that I'm not prepared on what you are going to say. I don't know how I will take it. And I still can't forget of what that bastard did to me. That's why I decided to hide this from you and Goat chin. I'm really sorry for what I-" she was not able to continue her ranting when her brother spoke.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you." Her brother timidly said. It was not a normal practice for Kurosaki's to talk like this anyway so they're both uncomfortable.

"You're not? But why are you so quiet? Goat chin and Yuzu are freaked out you know. They're really worried." She looked at her brother confusedly. If he's not mad at her then what brought him to that mood?

"That bastard is going to pay for this." He muttered darkly. Though he was mumbling it to himself Karin managed to hear it clearly. She frowned.

"He's not going to know about this Ichi-nii. I'm going to keep the twins from him. I don't need them to know that their father is a good for nothing bastard." Karin looked at Ichigo with eyes filled with a Kurosaki determination. Everyone in the family knew that, once the other made a decision, nothing's going to keep them from it.

Ichigo just sighed knowing that he'd lose this battle. He often made that look and no one dared to question him with his decision so to be fair, he'd let Karin do her own.

"Fine. But don't forget that we're always here for you and for the twins." He looked at her children lovingly though he did not said it out loud the family knew that Ichigo loves children. He always had a soft spot for them after all.

"Can I hold them?" He asked Karin without taking his eyes of the two. He's been heated a while ago and did not have a chance to hold his nephew and niece since his father and sister beat him to it so he decided to wait until they got tired.

"Sure." Karin motioned for him to come close and carefully put both children in his arms. Ichigo easily held them to him as if they we're his own.

"About my question earlier,-" Karin cut him off.

"Ah. I'm going to call my little girl Umi and my baby boy…" she put a finger under her chin. Since her son looked just like his father.

"Shiro… I will call him Ryushiro." She declared smugly. Ichigo raised an amused brow at his sister.

"Do you really want to name your child after that old man?" Karin just shrugged. It's the name she wanted for her son to inherit and she don't really care what his connection to Toshiro is as long as he'll be kind just like him.

"It doesn't matter since his son was the one who hurt me. Besides, I like that old man since he's really kind." Then she looked at Shiro.

"And I want my son to be like him too." She smiled.

"And Umi?" Her brother interestingly asked. She smirked and shook her head.

"She reminds me of Yuzu so I'm guessing she'll be like her in the future."

"So its Umi Kurosaki and Ryushiro Kurosaki then." It wasn't phrased as a sentence but Karin still nodded her head enthusiastically.

"A perfect fit." She looked her children in her brother's arms. They'll be unique she's sure of it. All she need is to wait for that time to come. She's going to make sure that they'll be taken care of.

"Make sure to accept help sis, you know that we're always here for you." Ichigo told Karin sincerely. She should know that she always had a family that they're always there for her.

Ichigo looked at his nephew and niece. Having a child sure is tough so Karin would need all the help she can get. He'll act like a father to them and make sure that they're always safe. Its just like protecting his sisters after all and he'll make sure not to screw it up this time. He really won't.

"Thanks." That was all Karin said when suddenly the babies were crying. Ichigo smiled when Goat chin and Yuzu came rushing in. Well, this is the start. They just have to make it till the end.

~0~0~0~0~0~

**I have at least two chapters written. Though I already planned to finish the story first before posting it here I decided against it. I want to know your opinion about them. **

**Good Evening! **


	2. Chapter 2

~0~0~0~0~0~

Umi stared at their new house in Seireitei city. It's much bigger than their home in Karakura though it just have five rooms and two bathrooms the space was clearly huge. There's even a small space at the back just enough for a friendly soccer match. _Shiro-chan would love this. _She thought to herself.

Her twin reached her side with two baggages. He begrudgingly gave her the other bag with an annoyed look. She just smiled at him and began dragging him inside their home for the year.

Karin smiled at her children who were currently sitting on the couch _and_ lazily watching the television. She knew that it had been hard for them to move out of their home in Karakura after living there for nine years. She planned to move out at the first five years of her being a mom. In her fifth year Yuzu practically begged her to come home and it took all her motherly will to take her five-year old son away from her since she's practically hugging him to death. Well, that was the first time she saw her nephew after they moved out six months after she gave birth to the twins. It has been funny really, seeing her sister cry in happiness at seeing her nephew and niece. Both she and Shiro had to suffer a day at the mall when Yuzu asked Umi to go shopping with her. A few months after that, they all moved to Karakura with Ichi-nii helping them in moving their things in.

Her eyes did not escape the small smile he gave at her daughter and the fatherly look when he ruffled his son's hair. Though his brother is already married and had a kid on his own. He still treat her children the same as his.

Ichigo met this girl (and now his wife) at an average restaurant when he had been resting after a tired day at work. He accidentally bumped the girl who was (unfortunately) thrown back at the waiter who is currently carrying a pasta dish. The amusing part is before her brother could even explain his side said girl already kicked him in the shin causing him to fall down on the floor filled with spaghetti. It had his temper blowing up like a horn in a train at hurry. Since he's already tired from work he can't seem to find it in himself to have patience for the girl so they end up bickering in the café until the girl's brother came. And after that, no one knew what happened-in the family at least. They guessed that whatever comes next to that meeting would be Ichigo and Rukia alone. And yes again the girl's name is Rukia.

They got married two years later and that's three years after Karin had the twins. So that's the summary of her brother's weird love life (since that story is saved for later). So going back to the original topic.

Karin picked up the watermelon from the fridge and began slicing it to considerable size. She put them in a plate and placed it in the living room's table. Her children who had pleased smile on their faces began munching the fruit. Her daughter turned to her.

"Ne Kaa-san, why do me and Shiro-niichan needed to be in different classes?" she asked while munching her fruit. The side of her mouth getting dirty from the way she eats. Karin sighed before answering.

"Because I don't have connections with your current high school, so you should at least be patient and wait for the next semester or at least when I'm done with my work in here." Umi pouted but did not say anything. Karin sat next to her daughter and began to easily braid her beautiful white hair.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll make friends in there. Your Aunt Rukia told me that its not that bad." Ryushiro started at this.

"Aunt Rukia?" he asked with a raised brow. What would his aunt know about their new school? His mother smiled at him.

"Apparently she studied there in her youth days. And she told me that her nephew is currently studying there too."

"Really? Hisaku - kun?" Umi looked back at their mother with eyes filled with glee. It would be awesome to meet her childhood playmate. She thought to herself. At least she knew someone other than her twin.

"Yep… he lived here so it's no surprise. Your Aunt Rukia had mentioned me few years back that her brother's family had a mansion in Sereitei. Its not surprising if he's currently the top of his grade. But I think that's going to change now." Her mother pointed at her twin with a smug look. Making the latter flush on the silent compliment.

"How about me? I beat him several times already!" Umi looked at their mother pouting. Karin laughed at her daughter but said nothing at her comment. She just pats her head and move on to get the plates to the sink.

"Go up and sleep now. You have class tomorrow!" they heard their mother shout from the kitchen they lazily moved up to get to their room.

"Oh! And don't forget to brush your teeth!" Karin added. Both of them just nodded to themselves and move on to continue to their rooms.

~0~0~0~0~0~

It was a beautiful morning in Seireitei. The twins are walking their way to the school's gate a little nervous to meet their new classmates in the next semester. Their mother had them transferred to Seiretei High School. Ryushiro shot a glance at his twin who took a deep breath. Umi smiled at him and made her way to school's front gate.

They have been rather early to think that they'll manage to adjust to a short period of time was something they need to work out There's still thirty minutes before their first classes so the twins made use of the time to look for their respective classrooms and to roam around the school.

Their musings brought many glances from students walking in the hallway wondering who might be the two new faces in their school. While Umi blatantly ignored all the looks their schoolmates are giving them, Ryushiro had a hard time keeping his vein from popping in his temple. So to keep him from fuming the whole day Umi grabbed her twin's arm and dragged him to his classroom which is ironically right next to her. They stop at Ryushiro's classroom door, Umi turned to him.

"See you at lunch Shiro-chan!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then made her way to her own classroom.

Ryushiro sighed at his sister's antics. Even though his already used to it, its still embarrassing when she do things (which he did not want to mention) in front of other people. And there's his mom who just chuckled whenever Umi does something like that. She always tells him to get used to it since she had suffered the same thing while pointing at his Aunt.

Ryushiro slowly opened the door of his classroom and was surprised to see his teacher already inside. He checked his watch. Its still five minutes before the first subject starts. With slightly flushed cheeks he entered the room where his teacher who to his surprise had the same white hair as his own. A pair of kind brown eyes looked at him with a hint of surprise but still gave him a warm smile.

"Well, I guess we have a new student. Kindly introduce yourself in the class if you may." His white haired teacher said politely.

Ryushiro nodded and placed himself in front of the class. He was a little stunned to hear some gasps erupting from the half of population of the class. Though his practiced mask showed no sign of acknowledgement to his classmates surprise inside he was uncomfortable. The feeling brought a chill in his bones like something was off. But he decided to shrug the thought off and started to introduce himself before things get uncomfortable as it already is.

"Good morning to you all. I'm Kurosaki Ryushiro. I hope we get to have a good year together." Then he bowed in front an act showing that he's from a decent and polite society. The way students straightened in their seats was visible. Almost everyone was surprised to the simplicity but respectful action. When he straightened the sight was not lost on him but he preferred not to show a sign of noticing it.

But then the silence was turned when the girls started to bombard him with questions.

"Kyaa! Kurosaki-kun what sport do you play?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?!"

"Can you have lunch with me?"

"Ne Ryushiro-san do you like chocolates? I could make them for you!"

He cringed at the last remark. He definitely hate those stuff and he'll never replaced amanatto for that.

Ah.

His teacher calmed the students down and told him to pick a seat. As he took his chair beside a red haired guy though, he did not miss the look his homeroom teacher gave him. Its something suspicious and he'll be sure to discover it sooner or later even if it meant disobeying their mom. He just hopes it isn't something that he couldn't handle.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Umi stared at her classmates. Why are they looking at her like that? Is it because of her hair? Is it weird? Or her eyes? But her mother said her eyes are beautiful though slightly rare but still beautiful. Even Aunt Yuzu agreed to it; accompanied with a big smile and a furiously nodding head. Then she remembered what her brother often tell her.

_''Don't mind them. Just pretend you did not see anything because its not really worth knowing what they thought about you. Just act natural."_

**Just act natural.**

**Just Act Natural.**

**JUST ACT NATURAL.**

"Hello! I'm Umi Kurosaki. 14 years old. Our family moved in here three days ago. Oh, if you wouldn't mind my brother and I need a tour in this school since we are new and all, I would be grateful for it." She bowed and gave them a beautiful smile. The guys jaw dropped. She's really cute.

Though most of the girls were obviously jealous by the attention that was on her, there's one who narrowed her eyes at the sight of a familiar white hair.

Sweeping her eyes on her new classmates she caught sight of a boy who was looking at the window with his chin resting on his palm and had a faraway look on his face. Umi's smile grew bigger.

"Hisaku-kun!" she shouted while running towards the black haired noble. Gasps and negative remarks were heard throughout the room.

"He called Kuchiki-sama…."

''What a disrespectful girl!"

"She should know who she is referring to."

Even the teacher who until now was still standing in front shocked gasped. Umi hadn't heard a single one though, since her attention was transferred to the boy who was now looking in front of her.

"Do I know you?" Hisaku asked coldly. He glared at the girl icily but to his surprise she did not cower under his glare. The surprise though was carefully hidden under his facade. He however couldn't erase the feeling of familiarity to her like he already met her…

"Aww, Hisaku-kun! Don't give me that look. Shiro-chan is always giving me that glare so it won't work on me anymore." She told him while pouting.

Hisaku took a second look at her. _Something is really familiar with this girl._

"You haven't answered my question." Unmoved by her reply he easily kept that glare with a trained frown. The girl in front of him put a finger on her lips thinking.

"So you really don't remember me?" The girl said more to herself but Hisaku heard it clearly.

_So we really had met before? Damn, why can't I remember? _If he had been out loud with his father on radar he would reprimand him of such language, he thought. Surely.

"Oh well it can't be helped." The girl moved closer to him. He looked at her questioningly. She smiled warmly at him.

"I'll just make you remember. Aku…" She pinched his left cheek.

"Aku…" Then she pinched his right.

"CHAAAN!" She moved her face closer to his and brushed her nose against his. And the action, Ironically made him remember a memory he thought he would never forget.

_"Ne, why are you crying?" a girl with white hair which is tied in two pigtails approached him. She had a white teddy in her hand. _

_"My Kaa-san left me here. I don't know how to go home." He said while sniffling. _

_"Don't cry, my Kaa-chan left me here too." She had said while moving closer to him._

_"You're not worried?"_

_"Why would I be worried if she comes back for us to take us home."_

_"Come back? Us?"_

_"Yes, I'm here with my brother." Then she pointed a little boy who's reading a story book in a corner._

_"And don't worry you're Kaa-san will come back too."_

_"Why would they leave us here?" he asked still crying._

_"I don't know. But Kaa-chan told me that I'll be happy here and that she will come back for us." She dragged my hand to a corner full of toys._

_"Do you want to play?" She picked a stuffed toy that looked like a biscuit but with a face and arms and legs. She gave it to me. _

_"But.."_

_"Come on, What's your name?" She's dragging me again to another corner. This one's full of books. Then She looked at me expectantly._

_"Hisaku…" He had said while looking down._

_He was surprised when she pinched his nose. He look at her confused._

_"What are you-"_

_"Auntie says you should do this to a person you want to smile."_

_"So please smile now…"_

_"Aku…" She pinched his left cheek._

_"Aku…" Then she pinched his right._

_"CHAAAAAN!" Then she cutely brushed her nose against his. They both laughed after that. _

**_That's right it made me smile._**

_He remember her now._

"Mimi-chan…"

~0~0~0~0~0~

**Uhm, sorry if i cut it there. If I don't it would be really long. And I haven't proofread this yet so I'm not sure if there are errors. Oh, and review anyway...**


End file.
